


Connection

by Jaeckle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :((, Adrien deserves to be happy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex, when will this poor boy just be happy, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: Nathalie and April have been holding back for so long, and they just can't take it anymore.Sorry this kind of sucks, I'm tired. It's 2:22 A.M.
Relationships: Nathalie Sancoeur/Original Character(s), nathalie sancoeur/OC
Kudos: 15





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> AAAaAaAaAaAaAaAAAAa :)
> 
> April Reed is my fun fun fun OC. If you want to know more about her, idk. I might upload something about her on DeviantART. She's a neurosurgeon, she's gay, she likes flowers and big jackets. And she loves Nathalie!
> 
> I don't know if I should make a second part to this. If you all read this and like it. Maybe I will??? It depends!

"Please, Nathalie, I know you have no control over what Gabriel will or will not allow but...I don't feel safe. A group of alphas tried following me to my car, Nathalie." As she took Nathalie's hands in her own, April could sense how deeply Nathalie cared for her. She could also feel the anger boiling deep down inside of her, the alpha she kept contained so deep down inside herself was snarling. Ready to slaughter every single alpha that laid their eyes on April. Hands holding tight onto April's, she shot an icy glare at the gorilla of a bodyguard who stepped back, letting April come inside of the beautiful mansion. But to Nathalie, the beauty of the mansion she always admired was suddenly masked as her partner stood in front of her. Everything else went fuzzy, all she could focus on was the person in front of her, the stunning woman whose scent was growing stronger by the second. Strawberries and vanilla frosting.

Nathalie led April up the stairs, guiding her into a bedroom off of the side, she knew who was down the hall. Adrien peeked his head around the corner, and they waved towards each other before the boy disappeared back into his room.

As the couple turned back, April could immediately recognize it as the room Nathalie stayed in from the pictures she would send her while she was at work. As soon as the door shut behind them, April immediately wrapped her arms around Nathalie's neck and pressing her forehead into her chest. She felt Nathalie's hands snake up her sides, pulling her closer into a tight hug. Nathalie's scent flooding April's senses and she could feel the heat inside her build, god, she smelt of pinewood and rain. A beautiful scent. "I'll be back later tonight, but I'll eat dinner with you okay." Nathalie withdrew the hug, but her arm was subjected to a tight grip, "April?" Those big brown eyes of April's gazed deep into her own eyes, "please don't go!" April pleads and Nathalie's heart raced, "I promise we'll be back." Caressing April's cheek, Nathalie trapped her lips with her own, a whine erupted from April's throat into the kiss. Pulling from the kiss, Nathalie smiled at her partner before stepping toward the door "I'll be back!"

The second she shut the door, Adrien approached her "is April okay?" Glancing to the door and then back to Nathalie, she smiled "yes April is okay, she just missed me." Adrien frowned as Nathalie started to walk away "if she wanted to be near you, then why are you leaving her in a room by herself?" 

'I don't want to' She thought, her instincts were screaming at her not to leave, but Nathalie can't tell that to Adrien. She could smell the sickly sweet scent of the omega on the other side of the wall. 'I want to be in there with her. But I don't know how long I could take being with her in such an amorous state before my instincts bore over me completely.' She couldn't say that either. "I have a job to do Adrien. She knows I love her. More than anything, but Gabriel is a hard man to work for, you know that. And he didn't necessarily approve of April being in his home." Cupping her hand on his shoulder, Nathalie smiled "I'll visit her when I can and she's having dinner with us." He smiled, and that was rare to see in his own home "really?" Nathalie nodded as he winded her in a tight hug. "I take it that you're excited?" His eyes were so full of genuine joy...She felt so terrible for the boy "very!" Adrien exclaimed.

Once he released her, letting Nathalie leave, he peered toward the bedroom door. "Can I see her?" He asked and Nathalie froze in her steps, spinning around "oh no no no, that wouldn't be a good idea!" She said, quickly moving in front of the door to keep Adrien from opening it. "Why?!" Of course Adrien was concerned, and Nathalie felt so bad that she couldn't explain what was going on. It just didn't feel right. Nathalie knew how much Adrien loved April, "she's ill. You'll get sick, that's why she's not at the hospital today!" Nathalie lied and Adrien pouted, "I hope you get better April!" He shouted, hearing a soft groan come from the room. 

The muffled sound made Nathalie's heart race and she could feel her knees tremble. Oh, how she wanted to be in that room, but she pulled herself together as quickly as she could. "Adrien, dear, you'll see her at dinner. I promise," she had to pull herself away from the door. April's scent was so intoxicating. So heavy in the air, pulling her closer and closer. As Adrien trodded off towards his room, Nathalie started down the hall. Every step she took further and further away from April was almost painful, she couldn't feel her anymore, couldn't smell her any longer. But Nathalie pulled through and sat at her desk, Simon noticed her odd behavior and gave her a concerned look. 

"I'll be fine Simon, please make sure that no one goes into my room?" 

'My room...My omega is in my room; she's in there alone without her alpha.' Thank god Simon was a beta. She would have torn his head off. There was a heat boiling deep down inside of her, and suddenly she couldn't keep her pants buckled.

Her heat was intolerable, her alpha was so close yet so far away...Her hips bucked forward while her fingers dug deeper into her cunt. "Nathalie..." Whimpers and whines drew out from her lips, the room was so heavy, her scent was so strong. It was torturous, to be buried in the scent of her own heat but not be enveloped in Nathalie's. Wrapped up completely in her alpha's fragrance as they mated. Simply the thought of Nathalie clamping her jaw down on her neck made April go mad! Her hips convulsing uncontrollably in a fruitless attempt to gain more friction or maybe even feel fuller than what her fingers could allow. "Please Nathalie...S'il vous plaît, mon chéri, prenez-moi!" Choked breaths and moans interrupted the desperate plea as she begged for the woman who wasn't there. Meanwhile, that alpha whined out for her omega. Bucking her hips rhythmically against her fingers as they rubbed circles onto her clit, stiff with heat. Nathalie was so willing to just let herself go, barge in the room and fuck her omega into the mattress. What she would give to have that...To hold her omega's hips into the bed as April cried and moaned for her.

Nathalie's head hung over the back of her seat when a voice suddenly caught her attention. She hadn't realized that the buzzer at the Agreste's gate gone off and the voice startled her out of her ministrations. "Hello?" Groaning, Nathalie activated the camera, peering down at the person who was no other than Marinette. She kind of felt bad for rejecting this girl so many times, and now she was about to do it again. "Adrien wasn't able to take notes because classtime was interrupted by the Akuma earlier today, can you please give these to him. And tell him that it's from Marinette!" A letterbox flew open underneath the camera and after she placed it the notes inside, it snapped shut. "Thank you Marinette; I'll let him know." As soon as the camera sunk back into the wall, she received the papers which she quickly set aside and buried her hand deep into her pants. "April..." Nathalie bucked, "if only you knew how bad I want you..." But she felt like April knew the feeling, she was going through it herself. Head pressed into the pillows and sheets as muffled moans escaped her throat, she found Nathalie's hairbrush. And it smelt so much like her. Thrusting the thick handle of the brush deep inside her, all she wanted was to feel Nathalie's skin on hers. To feel Nathalie inside and out...

Nathalie had to bring herself out of her state, whimpering when her body didn't do what she wanted it to. She opened the drawer next to the desk. Lesbian alphas, or alphas attracted to other women, are normally prescribed medications. Pills to help with the marking and the connection, the most important part of mating for alphas and omegas. Whenever her and April have had sex before, she didn't use it, she used a strap-on of some kind but the connection was never formed. Tonight was different though, tonight she wanted to feel it. She wanted that connection. Nathalie wanted to feel April completely, to have that connection, to finally mark April as her own, and to have April mark her back... That would be pure heaven. She took a pill from the bottle and pocketed it. By the time she reached Adrien's room, the meal was already laid out on the table. "Adrien, it's time for dinner." April had straightened herself out, but her scent was soaking into the walls. "Are you ready for-" Shooting up from the bed, Nathalie found April's arms wound around her, squeezing tight. "Let's go eat," April purred while running her hands up to Nathalie's shoulders, slightly squeezing them. 'She's tormenting me!' Nathalie thought as they made way down to the dining room. She felt April's fingers sneak around her waist, running lower to just lightly graze her hips before they parted from her body completely, much to Nathalie's disappointment. 'It's cruel to not have her, inhumane to have left her in that room by herself—' her guilty conscience was replaced by other thoughts. 'You'll be in there soon, you'll feel her shortly, just be patient. It's just dinner, and then she's yours.'

She did feel a little selfish...Adrien wanted to see April, just to make sure April was okay. But she denied him that, simply because she was an omega in heat. Adrien wasn't even a threat! Still, it's probably best she never allowed him to enter, lord knows what that poor boy would have seen. Out of the corner of her eye, Nathalie could see April's thighs pressing together, the room was so full and thick with her scent...And April was having trouble keeping herself together. The omega pushed her food around, only taking a bite every now and then, April wasn't hungry. Well, she was, but not for food. All April could think of was how close Nathalie was, and how she was flooding all of her senses, she simply couldn't think straight. "How are you feeling April?" Adrien asked, eyes full of concern as he watched her play with the food on her plate, assuming she was too sick to eat. "I'm...Not feeling that well Adrien, but don't worry. I think this will blow over in a few days." Adrien pouted, but his eyes were shining in excitement "does that mean you'll be staying here for a few more days?" What a sweetheart! He sounded so happy to see April more, "I will!" April giggled in response to how thrilled he was. While she and Adrien were distracted among their own conversations, Nathalie popped the pill into her mouth and gulped down the cup of water. Trying to disregard that sickening feeling of the pill sliding down her throat. Instead, she distracted herself by thinking about towering over April, burying her cock deep within her partner and fucking her stupid.

Nathalie tried to maintain her composure the best she could, even though her eyes kept drifting towards her lover. Those golden highlights in those dark locks shone brightly against the light of the dining room, then to her eyes, brown and beautiful. She held her breath when those eyes met hers. "April," she turned to her partner "it's best you go back to the room and rest, all this food might make you sick." Nathalie winked and April smirked, "yeah you're right. I'm not really that hungry anyway, see you later Adrien." As they stood from their seats, Nathalie's hand met the small of her back, "you're such a sweetheart." April could hear the soft growl rumbling in the back of Nathalie's throat as they passed Simon, "are you threatened by him?" April purred once they reached the bedroom. "Hush," she hissed, nipping the skin of her neck and pressing her hips into April's back before the door swung open. The second the room was shut off to the rest of the mansion, Nathalie couldn't keep her hands off of April's body. Pulling at her shirt as she backed the brunette onto the bed. Her mind being completely dominated by her own heat, gazing down at April, right now she looked like pure sex. The embers of April's heat painted a sheen of sweat along her body. Strands of hair stuck to her face and the fabric of her thin t-shirt sticking suggestively to her body. Those big brown eyes of hers were glazed over in lust, fingers pulling at the front of Nathalie's suit. Tugging frantically at the buttons in a desperate attempt to remove it.

The alpha simply pushed her hands away and pulled the thin shirt up and off of April's chest. Eyes blowing wide when her bare chest met Nathalie's sight. Any reasoning left in Nathalie's thoughts was gone the second April's fist took the back of her head, bringing her back into a violently passionate kiss. Nathalie swallowed April's whimpers as she unbuttoned her pants, pulling away only to tug them off of April's figure before trapping her lips once again. 

Nathalie couldn't stop herself from cupping those soft and beautiful mounds resting upon April's chest. Another snarl rumbling at the back of her throat as her lips wrapped around a hard nipple. The omega underneath her squirmed, her fingers fumbling the buttons of her suit until the item popped open, leaving Nathalie to shuffle it off. "Take it off..." April whined as she tugged on the bottom of Nathalie's red turtle neck. The plead only got a soft chuckle from the alpha before she pulled away from April's body completely to undress.

"No!" April drew the word out, and the alpha couldn't stop herself from turning and gazing down at the brunette's body. "Let me get the toy," Nathalie purred as she dropped to her knees and reached under the bed. April knew what she was talking about. The dildo would merge onto Nathalie's body; the technology allowed her to mimic the knot, and she could feel everything. Like the merging connected nerves in Nathalie's body to the toy. April watched Nathalie's body like it was the most fascinating thing in the entire world, and it was. A gasp of surprise escaped the alpha's lips as the toy automatically molded to her form. The toy sprung to life, and April giggled "you look good in that." As soon as Nathalie climbed up onto the bed, April's fingers caressed the toy gently, causing the alpha to buck instinctively into the feeling, aching to get more. Suddenly, the alpha in her couldn't hold back anymore. 

Eager to claim the incredibly desperate omega, her teeth dug into April's collarbone. Not enough to mark her but just enough to draw a delicious yelp from the omega. Hips bucking forward, searching for her heat. Nathalie growled and held April's hips down into the bed. Pressing the broad head of the toy forward until the tight walls of April's core allowed it to slip inside. 

As her hips sunk forward, she had a bit of help from the omega underneath her as April pushed down. A wave of heat flowed throughout April's entire body and Nathalie groaned as the toy hilted deep inside of her omega.

_My omega..._

The inner walls of April's body greedily pulled at the shaft, pulsating rhythmically as Nathalie's hips stilled, keeping the length of the toy buried. "Nathalie," the brunette whimpered as she rocked her hips forward, trying to take more of the alpha above her. It was a clear invitation for her to continue. Every sharp thrust naturally brought their bodies closer together. Nathalie's restraint was growing paper-thin, and she always prided herself on her control, not letting the primal instincts within her take over and carry out decisions for her. Nathalie's alpha instincts shredded that last bit of control she had, jaw clamping down on her omega's neck as her hips thrust forward. Pressing April's body into the bed as she begged endlessly for the knot forming at the base of her cock. Before her teeth could break the skin of April's neck. She began to pepper the sensitive area with kisses and felt the omega's knees lock around her hips. "God, Nathalie, please—" Those instincts Nathalie kept so composed, deep inside of herself, were let loose and her hips snapped forward. The thick, swollen knot that formed around the base of the toy's shaft slid inside with a slick pop and Nathalie groaned. The second her teeth broke the omega's skin, April went rigid. Nails clawing at the alpha's back as April's body trembled uncontrollably, and Nathalie felt the omega dig her teeth into the skin of her own neck. 

_Finally...Her alpha....My omega..._

Nathalie could feel every single pulse of the omega's walls as she came. The frantic fluttering brought her painfully close, but April marking her sent Nathalie over the edge. They were a perfect fit, April's walls rippled around the knot, and her body shaped around it. Absolutely perfect for each other. They were truly mated, forever, and everyone would see the marks on their necks and know who they belonged to. 'She was made for me,' Nathalie thought to herself as she lapped the mark left on her mate's neck. The knot that had bound them together. Leaving no room for movement, but the scratching on her back pushed Nathalie to drive deeper into her omega. The brunette choking out a faint moan as every short and quick thrust intensified her orgasm. Despite their mating, Nathalie's knot stayed embedded deep inside of the omega, "I can't believe it's still here..." She managed to whine, pumping her hips gently into her lover "it's normally gone by now..." April giggled, brushing her fingers over the mark that she left on Nathalie "I can't believe it took us so long to do this." Their lips met, a soothing purr leaving Nathalie as they remained linked, April wrapping her arms around her neck to hold her close. The cock deep within her mate quickly swelled after the knot died down, and April's scent was flooding her senses once again. Bucking forward experimentally, she watched the brunette's head shoot back, mouth agape in a silent cry. Suddenly Nathalie was longing for that feeling of her knot bearing them together. And when April gathered her senses, she raked her hair back and gazed up at Nathalie with a playful smirk.

"And I guess it won't take long before we do it again."

It didn't take long for gasps and whimpers filled the room once again, Nathalie pounding into April from behind. Knowing Gabriel would be absolutely furious if he found out about their actions, and that just fueled the fire within Nathalie. April's body was quickly giving in more and more to her alpha, wanting nothing more but for Nathalie to knot inside her, claiming her over and over until it was clear that she was no one else's, just Nathalie's. Fingers clung to the sheets until they were taunt, Nathalie's moans from above sent waves of confidence flowing through April. She's making her alpha feel good, only her, no one else can do this. 'No one else can make my alpha feel this way.' She pushed back against Nathalie's thrusts to meet her partner's hips. Somehow, she was able to squeeze her walls tight around Nathalie's shaft while inviting the toy impossibly deeper. The beautiful glassy look in April's eyes drove Nathalie on, the smell of their sex heavy in her room, and the thought of April finally being her mate all drove her ministrations forward. 

Nathalie found herself circling her fingers over April's clit, stiff with arousal as the knot around the base of the toy started to swell once more. "I-I'm," The ridge pulsed and fluttered under her fingers and Nathalie felt the flood of slick running down her fingers, the tight clung tight to her shaft, greedily pulling it deeper and deeper until the knot that had grown to fullness slipped inside. "Nathalie!" April squealed as the alpha bit the bruise left from before, rocking her hips back and forth. The sensation of April's walls convulsing against her cock forcing a loud snarl from her throat as she came. Nathalie couldn't stop herself from trying to thrust impossibly deeper into her mate, the knot successfully trapping them together and just like before, the feeling was magical. Spent and panting heavily, Nathalie rested her forehead on April's back. She was aching so badly. Longing for forever, and now that April was hers, her omega. She couldn't be happier.

That tight, hollow feeling that resided in Nathalie's chest for so long was gone. And she didn't miss it, not one bit. Now that she was connected to April, everything felt right. "I can't believe I met you." Nathalie purred in the brunette's ear as she gently laid on the bed, positioning April so that the knot wouldn't cause cramping.

Arms carefully wrapping around the omega. A purr erupted from April's throat as she clutched Nathalie's hands to her chest, to feel Nathalie so close to her was heaven. 

"I cherish you." April managed to say in between her happy purring as Nathalie sloppily kissed and gently spread love bites all over her omega's neck and back. "I love you too," she replied with a quiet whimper as the knot slowly began shrinking, but she knew that they would be here like this for just a little bit longer. And she couldn't be happier. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" She asked and April thought for a moment, not really finding a legitimate reason so she just shrugged with a smile "maybe because you never had the time to." Nathalie suddenly growled, and she felt her hold get tighter, "I guess I'll start making time for it then, huh?" Nathalie nuzzled into April's neck, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep like this, taking in April's distinctive scent until she dozed off. Gabriel was going to be so mad, but that's okay, he didn't scare her.


End file.
